Dulce Locura
by Lisygi
Summary: Triangulo amoroso


Al despertar sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que se extendía por todo su delgado y frágil cuerpo, no sabía dónde se encontraba ni con quién, tampoco le interesaba demasiado a esas alturas.

De repente oyó unas voces acercarse, pudo reconocer sin dificultad la de Draco Malfoy, su mejor amigo con quién siempre se sentía segura y protegida. Él era un muchacho apuesto de cabellos rubios mirada indiferente y constante que tanto lo caracterizaban.

Cuando lo conoció se afirmó su hipótesis: era de esos jóvenes altaneros, quienes creían que lo tenían todo –aunque él sí lo tenia todo, provenía de una familia francesa muy prestigiosa-.

Lo comprobó una tarde cuando salía de la biblioteca de la universidad y sintió un fuerte golpe que tiró los libros que antes llevaba en sus delicados dedos. Draco se agachó al mismo tiempo que ella aunque sin la mínima intención de disculparse por el incidente, pero cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Hermione no pudo resistirse ante aquellos ojos mieles que revelaban la bondad y sabiduría y sobre todo pureza. Sin embargo nunca reconocería esa debilidad hacia ella, a quien consideraba inferior. La ayudó con los libros y se marchó en silencio.

Desde aquel día ella lo odio con toda su alma, odiaba esas clases de personas, y no era un prejuicio suyo, ella estaba acostumbrada a adivinar la personalidad de los desconocidos. Y pudo predecir la de Draco, era alguien arrogante, frío y sin sentimientos alguno.

El joven rubio paseaba con la barbilla alta por los jardines de la Universidad para despejar su mente. Se detuvo para disfrutar mejor el silencio no soportaba escuchar a sus compañeros hablar todo el tiempo y sobre estupideces. De repente algo le llamó la atención, vio la misma castaña correr a toda velocidad, parecía estar llorando cosa que le parecía imposible. Sabía poco de esa chica, era la mejor alumna, poseedora de una sabiduría única y un carácter fuerte y firme, eso último le interesaba bastante y le llamaba la atención, amaba las dificultades y los misterios.

Sophie corría rápidamente mientras que gruesas lagrimas traidoras se escapaban resbalando sobre sus mejillas rosadas. Encontró un árbol donde se sentó abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su cara angelical. No podía creer lo ignorantes que eran sus amigos, si es que así se los puede llamar. Una vez más la decepcionaron; en el fondo sabía que andaban cerca de ella solamente por interés. Le dolía en lo profundo saber que nadie le ofrecía cariño y apoyo incondicional como ella lo hacia con sus amigos. Mientras tanto sintió que se acercaba alguien y descubrió que era el mismo rubio repugnante, se paro firme con la barbilla en alta dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó molesta

¿Es que no te enseñaron a saludar? Me llamo Draco Malfoy – respondió extendiendo la mano

Hermione Granger. Ahora, quiero que me dejes sola

Nono, no me iré hasta que me digas por qué estás así – respondió firmemente

¿Por qué debería darte explicaciones? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! Y sobre lo que sé de vos, me desagrada bastante. –dijo con cara de asco

Me acerqué porque sos una de las pocas personas que tiene neuronas en funcionamiento en este maldito lugar.

Oh, yo te resumo todo eso: estás aburrido y pensás divertirte fastidiándome.

¡Vos ganas me marcho! No creí que fueras tan complicada y testaruda. –gritó alejándose

¡No! Espera.. no te vayas – dijo Sophie en un susurro

Entonces.. Me vas a contar por qué estás así?

No.. quiero decir que sí – respondió dudando. Y ese fue el primer paso de su amistad.

Tenían muchas características en común como la pasión por los misterios y juegos de ingenios, como el odio a la tontería, el amor a la excelencia y el esfuerzo constante por el aprendizaje, entre otros. Draco fue sin duda el mejor amigo, un gran confidente por excelencia y el hermano que ella nunca tuvo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que compartían, de la extraña manera que podían completar la oración y leer los pensamientos del otro, era imposible la existencia de un parentesco entre ellos. Él era el primogénito de una familia acreditada mientras que ella ni siquiera conoció a sus padres.

Los señores Granger murieron en un accidente cuando Hermione y su hermana Jane eran muy pequeñas. Esta última era muy distinta a Hermione, le encantaba hablar, era extrovertida y superficial, mucho más irresponsable que ella y por ende despreocupada. Debido al fallecimiento de sus padres no tuvieron otra opción que vivir con su tía en Inglaterra, de quien Hermione adquirió muchos conocimientos de los cuales estaba convencida que eran de gran utilidad.

Hubo una época en perdieron la comunicación, aunque Hermione extrañaba profundamente las largas charlas que mantenían. Desde entonces no le confió nada a ninguna otra persona, ya que durante su adolescencia aprendió a reservar su vida privada.

Hacía unas pocas semanas que lo encontró en una librería, donde Hermione se disponía a comprar alguna novela para entretenerse, permitiéndoles restablecer la comunicación que ella tanto esperaba.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos verdes esmeraldas acostumbrándose a la luz del atardecer, descubrió a su lado una taza de té con limón, le gustaba el té con limón, pero siempre adoró más al café.

Por primera vez se sintió tranquila ya que su infierno comenzó desde que conoció a Blaise Zabini, éste era uno de los pocos amigos que Draco tenia y parecía estar obsesionado de Hermione, de tal grado que esta pensó en inventar una farsa en la que se suponía que viajaba a un país lejano. Pero esto no ocurrió, ya que gracias a su paciencia, un don importante que le dio Dios pudo tolerarlo por más tiempo.

Después de la cena que compartió con los Malfoys y Zabini para festejar los 18 años de Helen, la hermana menor de Draco. A la señora Malfoy se le ocurrió entregarle la joya de la familia como regalo de cumpleaños, pero Draco insistió en ver cómo lucía en el cuello de Hermione y que lo utilice hasta que termine la cena. Ella accedió gustosa y contenta de tener el honor de portar la joya de la familia Malfoy.

Se acercó al balcón que daba al mar a respirar un poco de aire fresco y aprovechando un momento de tranquilidad que consiguió escapando de Zabini. De repente sintió un apuntando la sien, se dio vuelta y descubrió al morocho, rogó que fuera una broma de mal gusto.

veo que disfrutas bastante de mi ausencia – dijo mirándola a los ojos

¡Wow! ¡Qué descubrimiento! Al fin comprendes que me asquea tu presencia. – dijo Herm mirándolo con repugnancia – No tengo tiempo para estos juegos, Zabini. Creo que estás un poco grande para esto.

Sabes que no estoy jugando. Y que te mataría ahora mismo – dijo Zabini – Oh, pero que agradable, me llevo dos joyas de una vez.

¡Estás loco! – gritó la joven

Sí y es tu culpa. Ahora nos vamos de acá y no harás ningún ruido, porque te arrepentirás. Si no venís conmigo, el próximo será tu amado rubio. – dijo arrastrándola mientras Herm gemía de dolor.

El miedo la estaba invadiendo por completo, Zabini estaba loco para secuestrarla y lo que más le preocupaba es que se llevaba consigo la joya de los Malfoy qué explicación les daría.

Zabini la ató con sogas y la golpeó ya que ésta se resistía a entrar a su auto. Una vez inconsciente todo era más fácil.

Se veía tan bella durmiendo, tan frágil y dulce; pero no era suya, nunca lo sería por voluntad propia. Entonces estaría obligado a matarla, si no era suya, no seria de nadie. Había perdido la cordura, la amaba de tal punto que comenzaba a odiarla, no comprendía en qué momento perdió el autocontrol y terminó enamorándose u obsesionándose de esa mujer quien siempre lo esquivó.

La observaba en silencio esperando que se despertase, no transcurrió mucho tiempo para eso. Sophie despertó y sintió un fuerte olor combustible, se encontró a medio vestir y le entró el pánico. Él la observaba sin preocupación, parecía contento verla sufrir.

No te preocupes, mi vida. Pronto estaremos juntos – le dijo tocando su mejilla

¡Antes muerta! No me toques, me contaminas

Estaremos juntos y serás mía. –dijo mientras prendía fuego el cuarto donde se encontraban.

Los Malfoy habían denunciado lo ocurrido y estaban investigando el hecho. Draco estaba muy preocupado, camina de un lado para el otro, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban sus amigos y mucho menos qué tanto había perdido la cordura su amigo. No había nada para hacer, solo esperar, esperar a las investigaciones que el departamento de policías estaban haciendo.

Aquel cuarto reducido se estaba consumiendo poco a poco por el fuego que se extendía cada vez más, la castaña lloraba de impotencia hasta que se desmayó.

Te amo, Herm. –dijo Zabini antes de matarse

Después de largas horas de espera, al fin encontraron el lugar donde se encontraban.

Señor Malfoy, los muchachos se encuentran en un departamento que se está incendiando, ya irán a extinguir el fuego.

¿Cómo? – dijo el señor Malfoy incapaz de comprender

Sí, uno de los dos prendieron fuego el lugar. Quizás salgan sin vida.

El joven Malfoy estaba desesperando y decidió ir con los policías. Cuando llegó era incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos veían, entró ignorando las advertencias de los bomberos y el fuego que custodiaba el departamento con una grata esperanza de encontrar a su amiga.

Al entrar sus ojos no se acostumbraba al humo que residía en el lugar y la esperanza de encontrarla se esfumó, mientras se regañaba por todo lo que pudo haber hecho para evitar esta locura escuchó una voz y corrió al lugar donde provenía dicha voz. La encontró atada en una silla a media vestir e inconsciente.

Se extrañó al escuchar su voz y mil preguntas invadieron su mente, se preguntaba qué pasó con la preciosa joya, si Draco aún confiaba en ella, qué pensaría de ella.. El rubio entró antes de que pudiera fundamentar hipótesis para responder sus propias preguntas interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Herm creyó que la miraría con enojo e indiferencia, pero él se acercó mirándola fijamente con semblante preocupación.

¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo? – le preguntó casi susurrando

Perdón Draco, no tuve la int..

Shh.. Estás muy débil, necesitas reposo. No hay nada que explicar


End file.
